


God doesn't love you. Not like I do.

by Muninnn



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast 2 (Video Games), Outlast II
Genre: Ambiguous Genders, Intersex Val, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muninnn/pseuds/Muninnn
Summary: Val clambered over your body, their lanky limbs encasing you like a spider trapping a fly. They smelled like copper and dirt, pallid skin smeared with mud and other unknown substances.They were filth inside and out. A heretic more than willing to tarnish you; mind, body and soul.





	God doesn't love you. Not like I do.

You'd stumbled into Hell, brushing past Demons at every turn.

You found refuge in a home that did not belong to you, temporarily escaping the demented fiends that blocked your path.

Eventually, though, someone had broken through the door and entered your newfound dwelling.

The obscured view from your position under a bed made the situation unimaginably tense; to say you felt anxious would be an understatement.

 

Your breath hitched as the floor creaked.

Your body trembled as footsteps neared your hiding spot.

Your prayers were unheard as Val crouched, eyeing your quivering form.

 

  **❝God doesn't love you. Not like I do.❞**  

 

You screamed at the touch of their hand on your ankle, slender fingers wrapping around it like a vice before you even had the chance to flinch away.

They attempted to yank you out of your position in one smooth motion but your determination proved rather formidable, and, amid your squawking as you clambered and clutched at whatever you could, Val let out a noise of discontempt.

Your fingernails scraped across the floorboards. They’d succeeded in pulling you out from under the bed with another harsh tug.

Your heart felt like it was about to give out as you scrambled to get up, now free of your claustrophobic confines, but these actions were to no avail – Val already had you pinned.

Kneeling over your lower body as soon as the opportunity presented itself, their hands had found your upper arms and, ultimately, you were pressed against the ground with no chance of escape.

You cried for help.

 

  **❝I am your salvation.❞**

 

Val’s fingertips felt like needles digging into your skin. You openly wept, instinctive and shameless, as the thought of your oncoming demise overwhelmed you. Your killer stared down at their prey, murderous intent lurking behind ice-blue eyes.

Or, could that be, a glint of something else entirely. . .

 

  **❝You're far too pretty to waste.❞**

 

You weren't in the right mind to acknowledge such a foreboding statement, but what did prompt a reaction was your captor abruptly leaning down towards you, hinting at a more intimate endeavour. Shock flooded your system, head twisting from side-to-side in order to escape the approaching contact. Val snarled in protest and soon ceased your movement, aggressively grabbing a palmful of your hair. Now using their body-weight to hold you down, the heretic could silence your pleas; with your head held dutifully in place, Val closed the gap between your lips and stole a sinful kiss.

There was no love in this act, nor even compassion, it was nothing but lust-stricken desire. Pure, unadulterated lechery. They took ahold of your jaw and forced your mouth open, tongue invading the unwilling orifice shortly thereafter.

Though trapped, your arms were partially freed once Val had prioritised halting your attempts to evade their advances. You clawed your nails down their back, striving to break the skin beneath their clothes, but such a deed only elicited a groan from the predator, and, in retaliation, they bit down on your lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Sucking in a pained breath, you writhed pitifully, thrashing around underneath Val’s looming figure.

They tutted, grasping your throat.

 

  **❝This won’t do.❞**

 

Almost effortlessly, Val stood, dragging you up by the neck in such a way that made you fear your head popping off.

 

  **❝Let me share my love with you. Take pleasure in the gifts I give.❞**

 

They pushed you down onto the bed without releasing their hold on you; the very thing that was once your saviour was quickly becoming your tomb. Val clambered over your body, their lanky limbs encasing you like a spider trapping a fly. They smelled like copper and dirt, pallid skin smeared with mud and other unknown substances.

They were filth inside and out. A heretic more than willing to tarnish you; mind, body and soul.

Your airways were becoming increasingly constricted, soon it was taking a mass amount of concentration and energy just to make sure your lungs were filling with enough oxygen to keep you conscious.

Val leered down at you, some form of glee– perverse and sadistic –clouding their atypical features. They ran their free hand over your chest and along your waist, slowly making their way down to your pelvic area.

You knew where this was going.

Your rapid struggle was met with a laugh and the unwelcome sensation of being choked; this squeeze was your warning.

You coughed and spluttered, as anyone would, adrenaline pumping through your body as stars flashed before your eyes. Even with the flailing, the kicking, the frenzied scratching, Val hadn't withdrawn. Not a single wince, no hesitation – it horrified you to think how many times someone would have to do this to become _that_ unfazed.

 

  **❝Hush, now. . .❞**

 

You were finally released, thanking God as you inhaled vigorously.

 

  **❝. . .We haven't even begun.❞**  

 

Val purred, like the cat that got the cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you'd like this to be continued!


End file.
